Returning to the Past
by phoenixangel1
Summary: Harry gets a book from Hermione. Sakura realizes her Sakura Book has disappeared. Harry accidentally lets out the Time and Return Cards, but when he alters the past, will it affect his future? They journey through the Forbidden Forest. CH. 3 UP!!
1. An Unexpected Visit

Harry looked over the crowd to his waiting uncle's face ****

Harry Potter: Returning to the Past

By: Phoenixangel

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter and CO. are not mine, and never will be…unless I have 500 million in cash to give to JK Rowling to borrow her characters. I have no money whatsoever…whatever money I have left is in the bank. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I guess, also to the publishers.

Summary: The mysterious and magical Sakura Cards have somehow appeared at Harry Potter's house. Using the Time and Return Cards, will Harry manage to go back into the past to change his future? Or will he heed the warnings of Sakura and Syaoran? And what's more, will they and Harry be able to conquer Lord Voldemort?

Author's Notes: This was done last year, when the 4th book just came out…I don't know why I never posted this on ff.net, I guess it wasn't too good. But now I don't care much, so any flames, suggestions, likes/dislikes, please put in your reviews! Thank you so much!

****

Chapter One: An Unexpected Visit

The first thing that Harry saw as he got back to 4 Privet Drive was the ugly porky face of his cousin, Dudley, who still hadn't managed to stay on his diet. In fact, Harry noted, he seemed even larger still. "Those blueberry muffins must have added up," Harry thought, unable to hide a snort of laughter as Dudley waddled through the doorway, barely scraping through. As Dudley bent down to pick up a small miniature object that he had apparently flung out of the window, his pants ripped at the seam, revealing very unflattering pink underwear. Harry was unable to hold it in any longer and let out a large burst of laughter. "Oh, Duddiekins," Aunt Petunia called out. "Your father is home!" To Uncle Vernon, she said, "Take that dreadful boy into his room and make him stay there! I don't want to ruin my poor Duddy's day!" Harry turned his back on them and began to take great interest in his shoelaces. "Come on, boy," Uncle Vernon barked. "Up to your room!"

Harry woke up the next morning to the pitter-pat pitter-pat of rain. Or rather, to Aunt Petunia's screeching voice. "Wake up!!!" Screeched Aunt Petunia, "It's your turn to make breakfast!" Harry sighed. He couldn't write to Sirius anymore because he was hiding out at Professor Lupin's. Professor Dumbledore also mentioned someone named Figg. "Hmmm," thought Harry, "that name sounds really familiar." "Arabella Figg?" Harry wondered. Was she a witch…or a muggle? As Harry turned over these thoughts in his mind, he quietly got dressed and went down to breakfast.

After making a breakfast of pancakes and chocolate milk for himself, Harry was ready to take a bite until Dudley came trotting into the room. Dudley snatched Harry's measly slices of pancakes and crammed them all into his mouth, chewing deliciously and showing his open mouth at every bite. Harry turned away and ran outside to the backyard, oblivious that it there was a steady downpour coming from the sky above. He was angry that he was yet again, not going to be treated equally. "Of course not," thought Harry, "They've hated me the minute I was born." 

Ever since Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon found out that Lily had a baby, they were sure that it would be a horrible child. Their fears were confirmed when Lily and James had died, leaving them with the baby, Harry. They treated him badly from the first day they met him, knowing that he would be one of THEM, the weird ones; the peculiar ones. And Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't want anything to do with THEM. And so they had vowed to drive every last shred of Harry's magic away from him. Unfortunately, that hadn't worked and Harry went to his wizarding school for the first time in his life when he turned eleven years old. Ever since then, they had been afraid of what he might have done, and what he could do. When Harry had told them that the escaped maniac Sirius Black was his godfather, they had been even more fearful. But that didn't stop them from giving Harry measly scraps of food and treating him horribly. "No," thought Harry, "That hadn't stopped them at all."

"They would never understand." Harry thought. "And the only one that did understand was Sirius, and I can't write to him anymore"…Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a dark figure come swooping right at him. Harry heard something swish right past him, and turned to look. There was nothing. Swish. It was faint, but he could hear it clearly, as if the thing had gone right past his ear. He turned around slowly…and came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes. Harry whipped his hand around for his wand, then remembered that it was up in his room. Harry turned around and ran as fast as he could to the backdoor. SLAM! Panting heavily, Harry sagged against the doorframe. He knew that Voldemort was back in his original body. But…could he come here? Dumbledore had said that an ancient magic protected him while he was in his relative's care. Did Voldemort break through that magic? Whatever it was, Harry was sure that he had to be extra careful this year. He had no extra chances anymore now that Voldemort had his blood and his mother's protection. It made him sick to the stomach to think about it. Cedric…Barty Crouch…Professor Moody. Especially Cedric. Harry blinked back tears as he thought of how Cedric had died. "Kill the spare," Voldemort had said. "Cedric didn't even know what was coming to him," Harry thought. "My mum…my dad. I wish they were here."

Over two months had passed, and Harry had seen no sign of anything peculiar except for that encounter with the strange creature. Harry's birthday was tomorrow and he was happily wondering what presents his friends had gotten him this time. The countdown had begun. As with all the rest of his birthdays, he was staying up till midnight to greet his 15th birthday. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. At the stroke of midnight, three owls flew in from Harry's window. The first was Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl. The second was Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon. Harry ducked as Pig zoomed around his room, screeching animatedly. "Keep it down!" Harry whispered. Pigwidgeon finally calmed down and dropped the letter into Harry's lap.

__

Hi Harry,

This is Ron…Hey, stop it! This is Fred and George Weasley, and we would like to thank you. We have finally turned Ron into a balloon! And back. Darn, Fred, why'd we do that? This is Ron again. Stop it, Pig! Hi Harry, did you have a nice summer? We are coming to pick you up tomorrow at 9 AM. But, I'm going to have a turn on the tellyfone, and we will call your Aunt and Uncle! I am sure they will be pleased. Well, look inside the package for your birthday present, I hope you like it! Hermione went to Krum's this summer. The nerve! And after I told her that he was on the opposing team! Well, see you tomorrow, and Ginny STILL likes you! Ouch! Ginny, Ouch, Ouch!!!! It was a JOKE! Ouch, I'm sorry Ginny!

The parcel contained a new Quidditch book called Loop-di-loops, and 100 versions of the Wronski Feint and a miniature version of Harry's Firebolt, much like the one he had seen at the Quidditch World Cup. Harry smiled to himself, watching as the miniature Firebolt zipped around the room.

The next letter came from Hermione. The barn owl that sent her letter also dropped an issue of the Daily Prophet into his lap.

__

Hi Harry,

I've been at Victor Krum's house all summer, and I guess Ron already told you, huh? Well, Ron has been kind of mad at me this summer, but I hope it blows over by the time we get to school. How are you Harry? I hope your Aunt and Uncle are treating you right. You should be extra careful this summer, Voldemort could be hiding anywhere. You would be much safer if you went outside with somebody, instead of alone. I read in a book that Voldemort may have the power to kill you this year, now that he also has your blood. I read in the Daily Prophet that Lord Voldemort has total control over the dementors now. They have gone to join his side, and many of the Azkaban convicts have been led out of jail. I hope that you will be very careful and tell Professor Dumbledore about anything strange. Well, I bought you a birthday present and I hope you like it! Have a great summer, and I'll see you at Ron's!

Hermione's present was a mysterious book with a strange insignia on the cover. "What did she buy me a book for?" Thought Harry, "Oh well, I guess she wanted me to brush up on my reading skills." But the cards weren't ordinary playing cards, they were special, in many ways. Harry saw a scrap of paper sticking out of the corner of the cards, and tugged it out, but then his attention was diverted as he heard a scratching sound coming from his other package.

The third parcel was from Hagrid—a half-giant who worked as the gamekeeper and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor—with a sloppily scrawled note attached to a rather large gift…with air holes. "Uh oh," thought Harry, Hagrid didn't send me one of his dragons did he?" He looked nervously at the package and decided to read the note first, in case the animal had any special conditions.

__

Hi Harry,

I bet you noticed that my present was an animal, eh? Always knew yeh'd be very careful openin' my presents. Anyway, I got yeh one of them Nufflers. Thought it'd do you a bit of good and also to perk yeh up a bit. I'm not goin' ta be here this year—on a special bus'ness fer Dumbledore—and don't yeh go lookin' for trouble, yeh hear me? Hope yeh have a very happy birthday, Harry—you deserve one after them horrible Dursleys bin' treatin' yeh poorly. Yeh'll be getting' a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher I reckon', and maybe one of them teachers will be subbin' fer me. Happy birthday, Harry.

Cheers, beers, and a bottle of rum,

Hagrid

Harry smiled as he finished Hagrid's letter and opened the box for the Nuffler. Nufflers were a fluffy kind of animal that dug into the ground for shiny objects. He had found out in his fourth year that Nufflers had a nack of searching and finding gold Galleons, as Ron's had given him an entire lapful. As he lifted his Nuffler out of the box, Harry felt a wave of contentment sweep over him. "This is even better than owning a dog!" Thought Harry laughingly. The Nuffler dug into his arms for something shiny, and came up with nothing. Harry laughed as the Nuffler looked up at him, it's eyes filled with adoration. "That's how I wish Cho would feel about me." Harry thought to himself, then banished the thought. "Cho probably never got over Cedric's death, and it was all my fault." Harry reflected. He shook his head to clear up the memories and focused on the future, not the past. Hedwig hooted anxiously and Harry looked up. Something black was covering his window, and it wasn't the curtains…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran-kun, how exactly did the Clow Book get to this person's house???" Sakura questioned him. They were using the Float Card for transportation and the Shield Card for invisibility, two of the four cards that didn't get stolen.

"Ehhhh…." Syaoran scratched his head.

"And WHY are we in England right now???" Kero exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! We're finally there! Now I can get my Cards back!" Sakura said triumphantly…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry fingered the pink ornated cover of the strange book. "Sakura Cards?" He thought to himself. He flipped open the cover, not noticing that the magical seal clicked open as the lock broke. He flipped through the cards, "Time? Return?"

The two cards, released from the book, swirled around him…


	2. Journeying Back in Time

****

Harry Potter: Returning to the Past

By: Phoenixangel

Disclaimer: No, Harry Potter and CO. are not mine, and never will be…they are the property of JK Rowling. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp. NEVER to Nelvana….NEVER!!!

****

Chapter 2: Journeying Back in Time

Just as Sakura and Syaoran arrived at the house and reached toward Harry's window, they saw two of the Sakura Cards float out of the book. With a gasp, Sakura realized which ones they were: Time and Return. "STOP!" She commanded them. They didn't listen, and with a sinking feeling, Sakura knew that something terribly wrong had happened. The cards intertwined with each other, making a large silvery hole that led into the world…years earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter could feel the rush of wind in his ears as the two cards made the pathway into his past (or at least, he hoped so). As he dived headfirst into the hole, the only thought he had in his mind was to find his parents and to save them from their impending doom at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura could see through the window that the boy, clad in overly saggy pants and a green sweater that came over his hands, had decided to throw himself into the hole. She couldn't let him do that! Besides, it was dangerous and could affect his future life! With renewed energy, she stepped out of the Float and Shield bubbles onto the windowsill. As she hastened to tear open the window screen, she accidentally looked down at the ground, two stories below her. "AHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screamed and toppled over, landing into Syaoran's arms. "A-arigatou, Syaoran-kun," Sakura thanked him gratefully. With the window now open, she jumped through and ran towards the hole, which seemed to gradually grow smaller every passing second. She flung herself through the hole and was sucked in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. Why was Sakura willing to risk her life to save the boy? He quickly heaved himself up on the windowsill and climbed through. He had only a second to acquaint himself with his surroundings before toppling through the hole.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness…like the blackest of nights, filled with strange whisperings and thoughts throughout his mind. He could feel the time rushing past him, rewinding his life and the lives of others, though the darkness was like a blindfold. His range of vision was exceptionally poor, especially with his glasses knocked askew. Harry straightened them just in time to see the patch of bright light in the distance growing larger and brighter as he rushed up to meet it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura blinked her eyes, then found out that it didn't work. She could see nothing ahead of her, or behind her. With nobody else that she could see or hear, she felt completely and utterly alone. Suddenly, she heard a faint scratching coming from behind her. She turned around, frightened, to face…nothing. Or rather, nothing she could see. Her heart rate increased by the second as she checked her surroundings with a groping hand. Suddenly, she pitched forward in the darkness and fell through the hole….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAKURA??? SAKURAAAA!!!!" Syaoran called out into the never-ending darkness. "Sakura-ura-ra-a" The emptiness mocked him, echoing back his shouts. "Sakura….where are you?" He sank down onto his knees, thinking bitterly that he would never see her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Arghhhhh….I didn't post any new story up for about…half year, almost! Hehe, oh well. Tons of school stuff. But luckily my exams are finished! And so is Nelbaka's (Nelvana's) Cardcaptors. The last episode of CC was called "Revelations: Pt.2" as opposed to the original Japanese title of "Sakura and her True Feelings." In the Japanese (ORIGINAL) version, there are tons of little S+S moments, but stupid Nelvana cut out ALL (and I mean, ALL!) of them. (Probably so as to not "contaminate" little children's minds with mush…AS IF!) So anyway, I'm really disappointed with Nelvana's rendering of the original Card Captor Sakura into…another stupid cartoon of theirs. Ahhh…well, at least Card"craptors" is finished…

Oh yeah! Did anyone go see the Harry Potter movie? I thought many scenes looked really cool and spectacular, including the Quidditch match (pity there wasn't more, like in the book) and especially the end, when they had to get across McGonagall's magic chess board. I hope they put all the extra scenes that they cut out (including Peeve's scenes) into the DVD that's coming out in April!!! I think the Lord of the Rings movie will be great, also! Well, sayonara, minna-san!


	3. Lost in the Forbidden Forest

****

Harry Potter: Returning to the Past

By: Phoenixangel

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and CO. are the property of JK Rowling. Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp.

Author's Notes: ARGH…I just read over chapter two of this story…and I don't like Kero's script in it. So, just forget that Kero was in the story, alright? It will work out better that way. But sorry about that…for all you readers who have already read that chapter…because I'll have to edit that part out. Well, in any case, Sakura and Syaoran should learn to survive without him! Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story (but schoolwork…ya know?)…I bet I lost a lot of readers, not to mention the fact that someone else might have written another HP and CCS story…oh well…. But for all you readers who were waiting day after day for a new chapter…I give you my most sincere apologies…sorry sorry sorry! Well anyways, I hope you like this new chapter! 

(updated 4/20/02)

****

Chapter 3: Lost in the Forbidden Forest

Sakura burst through the end of the hole and found herself looking down at an enormous stretch of forest…. She was not standing on the ground…instead, she was up in the air, flailing her arms as the tips of the trees rushed up to meet her. "Umphh!" She groaned as she fell upon the rotting tree branch of an old oak tree. As she lifted herself up into a sitting position on the branch, she heard an ominous sound…. Creeeeaaaaakkkkk…. The tree branch swayed for a few minutes while Sakura hung on, her heart pounding wildly because the ground seemed like miles away. Finally, the tree calmed down and Sakura attempted to climb down, her sweaty hands gripping the slimy moss-covered branches tightly. She reached the ground and breathed a sigh of relief. She was out of harm's way…for now, at least. Suddenly, with a growing sense of unease, she became aware of the oppressive atmosphere of the forest. She felt as though hundreds of eyes were on her, although she couldn't see anything. The forest was littered with autumn leaves and bright patches of sunlight filtered through the tall trees, but the somber mood remained. Without her Sakura Cards or Kero, she felt vulnerable to the danger that lurked in the forest. But where was Kero anyway? She was sure that he had followed her, yet she could not remember feeling his presence while she was running through the tunnel or while she was here in the forest. A cawing sound in the trees above her brought her out of her reverie. She jumped, startled, and looked up. The tree branch above her was swinging back and forth precariously. She quickly ducked out of the way as the tree branch crashed to the forest floor. She trembled, knowing that if it wasn't for the bird…she would have been crushed under the huge branch already. Yet, she recalled that the bird had given her a poisonous glance before flying off…the blood-red eyes had held hers in a trance-like state before she had finally broken free of the stare. She shivered again. Evil filled this forest, and she longed to get away…but she had to find the boy first…. The boy called Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Syaoran was still fumbling around in the darkness of the "tunnel" when he came upon a stick-like object. He put it into his pocket to inspect it later, when there was enough light to see by…. He hugged the pink Sakura Cards, which he had taken with him while jumping into the tunnel. With his eyes heavy with sleep, he finally succumbed to the never-ending darkness, falling into a troubled slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter moaned in pain as he cautiously tested his arm to see if it could still move. It must have broken during the fall down into the forest. "Great," he muttered, "Just great…." He warily eyed his surroundings, which seemed to be mostly composed of dark, creepy vines and infinitely tall trees. He was laying in what seemed to be a mud pile, but he adjusted his cracked glasses, anyway, and bent down to get a closer look…. 

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura's head jerked up at the commotion and she realized that it was coming from the direction off to her left. She quickly leaped up and set off to find the source of the sound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the blackness of the tunnel, the sleeping form of Syaoran was awakened by a faint cry coming from an area in front of him. It was not a moment too soon, for the tunnel opening was slowly closing and a supernatural iciness was beginning to permeate the air. Hollow, sunken eyes peered out at him from a ghostly and pallid face. But before Syaoran had a good look at it, it was gone, disappearing into the shadows. The darkness was beginning to lighten, illuminating the ghostly forms of the spirit world. He had idled far too long inside the tunnel. It was closing rapidly now…just a few more seconds and it would close off completely from his world and from the past world that Sakura had willing thrown herself into. The frigid cold clung to his skin, making him shiver uncontrollably. In all of his martial arts training, he had never been taught how to fight against the undead…. Nevertheless, he quickly took out his sword and held it out menacingly in front of him. He eyed the ghostly forms suspiciously, daring them to come forward to fight him. Suddenly, his grip on his sword loosened and he stumbled to his knees as a haunting, droning sound penetrated his mind. There was an unending pounding in his ears. He felt as if the pounding would split his head in two. The sword clattered to the floor and he held his ears, trying to will the sound out of his mind. He writhed on the floor in agony as the droning became louder and louder. Then, as he heard a high-pitched scream from the outside of the tunnel, his thoughts instantly turned to Sakura and the spell was lifted. Though his legs wobbled like jelly, he quickly scrambled up as fast as he could, picked up his sword, and sprinted toward the sound. After what seemed like a lifetime of running, he finally burst through the tunnel to find himself walking on air…and dropping down…down…down. He had gotten free of the tunnel, but now, what was next?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More Author's Notes: What can I say? I have more to talk about than to write about (in a story, I mean)…. Well, anyway, I saw the Lord of the Rings movie a long, long, time ago, but I just wanted to encourage everyone to see it! It is AWESOME and much better (effects-wise and plot-wise) than the Harry Potter movie, though the HP movie was fantastic also. I totally love Frodo!!! And Sam, too (since I read the books and he is very brave and loyal in the third book). HEHe, Pippin's accent is so funny! The scenes are really cool because they really had to be on-location (such as the mountain scene—OOPS! Sorry, that was a spoiler!—….and the forest scenes, and blahblahblah…) I would have loved to live in Rivendell or Lothlórien! And having the Bag End hobbit hole would have been fun, too…but unfortunately, they tore it down after the movie ended (WHY?!?! WHY???). Well, anyways, sorry for this long Author's Note again….hehe, I don't seem to stop talking, do I? Well, R+R if you liked this chapter! (If you didn't, that's fine, also….though I wish you liked it…) Sayonara!


End file.
